Roller Coaster
by JeffHardysAngelGirl
Summary: Jessia Kelly Hollingsworth is a 25 year old that isn’t a normal. She is called the Gothic Queen in WWE. She is the newest Diva. But in real life Jessia isn’t nothing like that. She is a normal girl. (Warning: SEX)


Jessia Kelly Hollingsworth is a 25 year old that isn't a normal. She is called the Gothic Queen in WWE. She is the newest Diva. But in real life Jessia isn't nothing like that. She is a normal girl. Jessia also dates Shane Helms. Well they are getting married in a couple of months. What happens when Jessia's ex wants her back? Will Shane let him have her? Or will he fight tooth and nail?

**Chapter 1**

Jessia was in her bedroom in her house that she has just brought. She was living there with Shane who was on the road once again. Jessia was off thanks to Gail Kim landing her move wrong on her, She had a broken wrist but she was going to be back in the ring soon. Jessia was going to be back in the ring, Well it had been 4 weeks she had seen Shane who use to call a lot but now it was like every 4 days. She was putting on her tight pj pants when a car pulled up into the drive way.

"SHANE!" shouted Jessica

She ran down the stairs as the door opened and Shane put his things down and she ran into his arms.

"BABY!" she shouted laughing.

He laughed along with her and kissed her lips really hard. She kissed him back and pulled back she was breath less. Jessia was 19 different shades of red.

"Dang, The hurricane baby can kiss!" Jessia said acting like a fan.

"Not Funny Jess, I've had to deal with chicks following me around the mall with Matt and Amy." Shane said trying to act mad.

She only giggles at him then started to rub down the front of his shirt then stoped when she got to his pants and started to rub the front of them. Shane was smiling at her with a evil grin. She was laughing at him then pulled him down and kissed him right in the door way once more. Shane wanted to get in on the action to so he pulled her shirt off reviling a black lace bra.

"Oh Mr. Super Hero wants some action." Jessia said teasing him.

All Shane could do was laugh because he wanted to fuck her hard right then on the living room floor. But didn't because he wanted her to till they got to the bedroom. Jessia knew what Shane wanted so she decided to tease him alittle bit more. Jessia pulled his shirt off as they walked up the stairs. He was watching her as she walked up the stairs backwards.

"Ummmm, nice to know that my baby wants me right now." She said smiling.

Shane couldn't take it anymore he pulled her pants down with one quick jerk and his pants went off quick as well. Leaving him only his boxers and Jessica in her black lace bra and black lace g-string.

"Woah!, Sorry but I've got to go to a photo shoot tomorrow." Jessica said walking over to the bathroom doors.

"Oh No you just can't stop like that?" Shane said acting like his 3-count character.

She grinned evilly then opened the door and turned on some cold water.

"Get in." She replied smiling.

Shane gave her a look then walked alittle ways and took his boxers off smiling at her. When he went into the bathroom Jessia slapped him on the butt making a loud noise. He jumped about 3 feet off the ground then turned around and gave her another looking causing her to laugh. She grabbed his t-shirt and put it on.

"Your not fair Jess!" Shane shouted getting into the cold shower.

"You love me so deal with it Super Hero!" Jessia shouted as she got into the bed covered up. The house was cold because of Shane.

**30 mins later**

Jessia was watching TV when Shane walked into the bedroom in his boxers once again smiling at her with a evil look

"I might just get lucky tonight baby girl." Shane said smiling as she walked over to him.

He lay down beside Jessia and took her in his arms. God, was she beautiful! So soft and sweet and feminine. He ran his hand over her hair and let his finger run a trail over her face. She looked up at him with pure love and adoration. Shane lowered his mouth onto hers and let his tongue explore every crevice of hers. Jessia kissed back softly at first then with more passion. His left hand rested on her flat exposed belly and he moved it up to feel the thin material covering her breasts. Shane 's lips sucked the nape of her neck as he moved his hands with more feeling.

"Shan, wait."

He sat up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Jess", he said rather breathless. "If you're not ready, that's cool. I don't want to pressure you."

"I am ready...I love you, Shane and I want to make love with you so bad but I'm scared. It's been a very long time since I've been with a man and my body is...my body is still healing. I don't even know what I can do anymore. I don't want to disappoint you." Jessia whispered

"You never disappoint me. I don't care what we do tonight as long as I get to hold you in my arms all night."

Deep within her heart at that exact moment Jessia knew being with Shane would be okay. He always made her safe and happy and what they had felt so right. He pulled the tank top over her head and helped remove her shorts. Jessia took his boxers, too so the two held each other in their underwear for a while. Shane played around with the cross that was now resting on Jessia's chest.

"You look so beautiful, lying here, Jessia "

She smiled and relaxed enough to undress Shane and let him finish taking her clothes off. They lay side by side and Shane let his hands roam freely all over her body. He cupped her breasts, taking the time to play with the nipples, using his fingertips and tongue. Jessia moaned and that drove Shane wild. He worked his way down, kissing and loving every inch of her young, naked flesh. Shane buried his face into the center of her womanhood where he licked, kissed, sucked, and nibbled her to explosive orgasm after orgasm. Shaking, he gently spread her legs even further apart and starting at the thigh, kissed his way down to her pedicured toes. Jessia was in heaven; she had never known a pleasure like this before.

"Are you alright, babe?"

She responded by slipping her tongue in his eagerly awaiting mouth. Holding each other tight, Shane eased the tip of his erection inside her. She gasped at immediate insertion and Shane recoiled as she clumsily buckled beneath his weight.

"Jess?"

"I'm okay, baby, just go slow, alright?"

He nodded and gently slid himself in and out of her body. Being inside the woman he loved was heaven.

"Oh, God", he moaned. "Baby, you feel so perfect. Oh! You're so warm and soft...and wet."

She found his rhythm and moved with it. Slowly, sensually, tenderly they made love for hours until they came together.


End file.
